


Not In Love

by baranduin



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baranduin/pseuds/baranduin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story fits within the time window of my other story, What He Wanted. They're not in love. It's just physical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not In Love

Elijah was on his knees, and his cheeks were flushed.

As David swaggered into the scene, his long sleeveless tunic hanging close about his body, that was the first thing he noticed. The second thing he noticed was that it was likely he was going to be embarrassed in a moment, given the unbuttoned state of his tunic and the tightness of his damned Ranger of Ithilien leggings.

_"My men tell me you are Orc spies ..."_

David sat down quickly and was saved from imminent disaster for the moment, though one quick glance at Elijah told him there was one person who guessed his discomfort. That is, if David was any kind of judge of the smirk on Elijah's face.

That smirk might be as close to a smile as Elijah would send David's way that day if he knew what was up. But David would tell him; he had to and would figure out a way to say it with kindness some time during the day.

Sure he would.

_"If something has happened ... I would have you tell me ..."_

At the end of the day's shooting, David decided to take the bull by the horns, or at least the hobbit by the ears. Elijah was a few paces ahead of him as they left the set, and David was about to reach out and grab him by the shoulder when one of the crew called to him.

"Girlfriend arrive, David?"

Most people would not have seen the minute adjustment in Elijah's posture, the little hitch and stiffening of his shoulders, but then David wasn't just anyone. In point of fact, he had become a connoisseur of Elijah's shoulders and what moods their various angles and postures expressed, even when clothed. So he saw that fragment of a moment when Elijah's shoulders stiffened, and he accepted their silent rebuke even as he wanted to soothe away the hurt that lay curled tight within.

He turned around and smiled at the grip. "Yeah, she's here. Got in last night."

"How long is she staying?"

"A week." David forced his smile to widen. He knew how to play the role of the horny devoted boyfriend. After all, he'd inhabited it with complete sincerity for years.

"Ah, good. Have some ... uh ... quality time, will you?" The grip winked, and the others laughed.

David laughed along with them and said good night before drawing a deep breath and readying himself for what he needed to say. When he turned around, Elijah was already gone.

Not that it mattered.

It would be better this way, though it hurt both of them.

Not that it was love for either of them.

It was something, but it wasn't love. David told himself (and Elijah) that on a regular basis, so it must be true.

Not that he'd ever lied to Elijah about his life or the ties he had chosen freely.

It was best for all concerned that it ended now, before the possibility of more ties arose and made a tangle that might choke all three of them.

But it still felt like crap.

* * *

"All right, all right. I'm coming," Elijah mumbled, his voice a strangled croak of phlegm and sleep.

He'd been fast asleep, and awakened slowly to the sound of someone pounding on his front door. A quick look at the clock—1:30A.M. blinking at him seemingly in time with the knocking and only one possible person at his door—and he was slipping out of bed and stumbling across the room, his bare feet sliding against the floor's polished wood.

He opened the door and stood there shivering in his underwear, staring at David with what he hoped was a distinctly unfriendly and unwelcoming expression on his face. David said nothing but looked rather pleasingly miserable to Elijah's eyes.

"She gone?" Elijah finally grunted out.

"Yeah. Dropped her off at the airport a couple hours ago."

"You fuck her?"

_Good,_ Elijah thought. _Asshole flinched at that._

When David responded with a lifted eyebrow and a quick, "Of course," Elijah flinched too.

Though he knew there was no point to the next question, just as he'd known the answer to the first one (not to mention it was none of his business), nevertheless it was out of Elijah's mouth before he could suppress the words. "A lot?"

"Elijah." David said his name quietly and with that peculiar way he had of twisting the middle syllable with a liquid softness that had this ability to turn Elijah's bones to syrup in an instant. Elijah hadn't reckoned with that.

Elijah stepped back a couple of paces, needing the bodily distance, just enough so that he couldn't smell him. He stared at David, his arms wrapped around himself, hands balled up beneath his armpits, and trying not to shiver from the cold air flowing in through the door. He was careful to keep the muscles of his face relaxed and gave away nothing. Then again, he didn't really know what he was pushing away, that is if it was anything more than simple hurt pride. David leaned against the doorway, his hands jammed in the pockets of his leather jacket, but he didn't say anything and made no move to come inside. Instead, he waited for Elijah to make the next move, a small smile coming and going. That pleased Elijah. Good. He wasn't the only one unsure of what was going on here. Finally, he cleared his throat—fucking snot—and spoke slowly, as if unsure of what his next word and phrase would be until he'd spit them out and they hovered in midair between them.

"It's not that I'm in love with you. I know I'm not. I know the difference. But ..."

"What?"

"You're stuck in my head all the time."

"Mine too."

Elijah smiled and jerked his chin. "What? You're stuck in your own head? Wanker ..."

"Come here ... you know what I mean."

For a second, Elijah was even colder as David pulled him close and the leather jacket slid against his bare chest, but it was a momentary discomfort soon eased by the warmth of David's arms around him. He jumped up and wrapped his legs around David's waist, resting his nose just where he liked best, where shoulder met neck in a warm curve.

Elijah was aware of David walking forward and kicking the door shut behind them, but really, there were better things to concentrate on. Such as David sliding his hands beneath the loose waistband of Elijah's boxers, cupping his cheeks and stroking the cleft with one slender finger. Elijah shivered—a little from the coolness of David's fingers though they warmed quickly from the contact with Elijah's hot flesh, but more from the remembered pleasure of what those fingers had done before and were going to do again tonight.

Elijah whispered, "Didn't think you'd come here again."

"Neither did I."

"Why?"

"Shut up."

"Asshole."

"Yours? No problem."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do. But you still want me to stay, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"No more talking, then ... not for a while. Right?"

Elijah sighed. "Right." And it was true. There was not a lot of point to their talking. Plus that's not what he wanted from David, as pleasant as it was to hear his voice—that is, to listen to the sound of his voice, not pay attention to the words he might say. Was sure to say in that earnest, "I'm older and more experienced than you are and though it hurts me to say these things, nevertheless ..." voice.

As David carried him into the bedroom, Elijah wondered how it was going to be possible for him to stay wrapped tightly around David's body and still divest the man of his clothes. A second thought solved his dilemma. Or rather, reminded him that a brief, very brief break was necessary, given what was in the bathroom.

When David arrived at the bed, Elijah loosened his grip and slid down.

"Be right back. Clothes off—now."

"Yes, sir."

Now, it probably took Elijah all of ten seconds to run into the bathroom, fumble in the cabinet for the lube and rubbers, and run back to the bedroom. He really hadn't expected David to be completely naked in that short amount of time, and he was right about that. David still had one sock dangling from his foot.

Elijah jumped on the bed and pushed David down, straddling his lap, wriggling until their cocks bobbled together, his own snuggled on top of David's. There was something about that particular friction and contact which he had discovered he craved—the slow rub of hardening flesh growing slick with sweat and pre-cum, the way the skin of David's shaft moved more easily until his erection was full-blown, its head round and blood-red and completely exposed. Elijah had learned that there was no substitute for this brand of connection.

Oh. It felt so good. He'd missed it.

But as pleasant as this was to both of them, David was hungry for something else. Elijah had been so lost in pleasant reverie, fascinated by the slide and jerk of each others' cocks and David's flat belly twitching as they moved, their breathing rasping loud and harsh in his ears, that he didn't notice when David reached for the tube and then slid his hand between them.

Not that he minded a friendly finger or two saying hello to that little ridge between cock and asshole, stroking lightly before moving farther down and then twisting in. In fact, he didn't mind it so much that he groaned and pressed down for more. He'd missed that too.

Elijah dropped down against David's chest and gripped the man's waist with his knees, pressing close. That's what he wanted, just to stay close, to rub his chest against David's soft fur, to stay close all night. Even after David entered him—slowly so slowly, so gently and slowly that Elijah could have counted off the inches of David's cock pushing inside him—even then, Elijah lay pressed to David's chest, his cock rolling between David's belly and his own with slippery ease.

Once David tried to push Elijah up, but Elijah would have none of it. David chuckled. "I missed you, too." He didn't try that again that night. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Elijah's back, his hands warm and strong against Elijah's bottom, pressing with open palms in time to his own thrusting buttocks.

But even that wasn't close enough for Elijah. He wanted more tonight and moaned against David's throat as he rolled to his side, pulling his lover's eager body with him, hooking his ankles together around David's back, holding him even closer. But David was with Elijah tonight, and he was with him in his need and his rhythm and didn't miss a stroke. There was nothing for them beyond this bedroom, beyond any place they might find a makeshift bed, and they knew that, but tonight they moved in unison, and both of them moaned their pleasure against each other's moist skin.

They moved together, and there was only one thing missing for Elijah now, so once again he tugged at David and lay back until David was on him, pressing him into the mattress, pushing hard and fast now, his weight heavy on Elijah, just the way he liked it. Elijah gave himself up to all of it then, it was just right, and it was all he knew and wanted that night—the pull and push of David's cock inside him and his hips against him, his balls soft and heavy against his rear, David's arms hooked under his knees as they moved up and down over and over again. Elijah's head knocked against the headboard once, twice ... until David pulled them both down the mattress with one great heave ... barely breaking his rhythm until he ground hard against Elijah's bottom with a sharp cry and Elijah cried out with him, his come spilling between their bellies, warm and thick.

* * *

Elijah pulled back from a long, luxurious kiss, one of many they had shared that night. The room was growing lighter, so hours must have passed since they had stumbled into the bedroom. To Elijah, it was like when you take a long, hot bath, refilling the tub when the water goes cool, and your body is all limp in even the least part of you. There is a complete submersion into warmth and a complete absence of cold. But eventually, you know you have to get out of the tub even though it will be freezing cold for a bit.

He said, "You could have told me she was coming. It's not like I would have done anything stupid."

David stroked his face and kissed his neck lightly. "I know ... I'm sorry. I was going to."

"Were you?"

David couldn't lie when faced with eyes so wide open. "I wanted to, but I couldn't quite figure out what to say. So I just left it. Was going to say something that day during filming, but I could never quite get it figured out. So I left it, and then it was too late. I'm sorry."

Elijah looked at him for a long time without saying anything. Finally, he nodded.

David said, "You want me to go now?"

"No. Do you want to go?"

"No."

"Good. Get some sleep. At least it's Sunday."

"Right. It's Sunday."

They settled in, the way they'd grown accustomed over the dozen or so nights they'd shared together. _Seems like more,_ Elijah thought sleepily as he turned on his side and was drawn against David's warm chest. _It seems like more. How strange._


End file.
